1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data sequence, a method for generating the sequence, and a display apparatus using the sequence; specifically, the present invention is related to a motion image data sequence, a method for generating the motion image data sequence, and a display apparatus using the sequence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With recent technology advance, applications of various types of image displays become more and more popular. As image output interface, displays can be seen everywhere, such as traditional televisions, computer monitors, and surveillance devices. In addition, from traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) to broadly used liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display, and light emitting diode (LED) display in development, types of displays updates continuously. Continuous research and development is aiming at high resolution and thin type in display technology field.
Traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) display has spread phosphor atoms on the screen and excites phosphor atoms by an electronic gun scanning to release red, blue and green lights and generate images. Since there is a time interval between two scans at the same point on the screen, motion images which the CRT display generates are displayed in pulse forms. In other words, images of CRT displays actually flash very rapidly. However, due to limit of human eyesight, human eyes cannot observe the flashes from image pulses; therefore, images displayed in pulse forms have better visual effects to human eyes.
However, for traditional liquid crystal display (LCD), images are not displayed by scanning, instead, image frames at each time point are displayed continuously without interruption, so as to form a motion visual effect. However, for human eyesight, this kind of continuous display normally causes vision persistence which makes human eyes retaining motion images at the previous time point when seeing motion images at the time point next to the previous time point.
To overcome this problem, conventionally, a mask frame 15 is inserted between two consecutive image frames 10, as shown in FIG. 1a. The inserted mask frame 15 generates an interrupting visual effect that reduces the vision persistence. As shown in FIG. 1b, as display brightness is close to zero when a traditional black mask frame 15 inserts, the performance of motion image brightness worsens.
As shown in FIG. 1c and FIG. 1d, a traditional mask frame 15 is formed by overlapping parallel black lines or single black block on the previous image frame 10. A better brightness may be preserved with these kinds of mask frame 15. However, while movements of an image object 24 are usually multi-directional, these kinds of mask frame 15 can only reduce the vision persistence of image object 24 in a single direction. When the image object 24 moves in another direction, the vision persistence of image object 24 still exists. For instance, in the example shown in FIG. 1e, when the image object 24 moves in y-axis direction, the mask frame 15 cannot generate an interrupting visual effect.